Twin Gremlins
The Twin Gremlins are a pair of Grineer nail guns that fire bolts capable of impaling and pinning enemies to walls at full-auto. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals equal physical damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Equal physical damages – effective against all factions, Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Good critical chance and status chance. *High reload speed. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have travel time. *Low critical multiplier. *Low fire rate. *Inaccurate at long range. Notes *The bolts shot are implanted, but do not puncture wherever it lands (including railings) like a nailgun should function. Due to this, you can sometimes kill a Shield Lancer through his shield. *Flying corpses deal the same damage as the killing shot, not the total damage they received. *Despite being an automatic weapon, it only has 210 rounds of ammo in reserve. Increasing the fire rate even with Lethal Torrent will cause players to quickly run out of ammo. Trivia *The magazine of the Gremlins moves up through the gun as it fires, much like the , and is ejected forcefully from the top when reloading. **The magazine for the Twin Gremlins is known to pass right through the player when reloading. *When used with , 's clones will forcefully eject the magazine; however, magazines will still be within the gun **The magazines also do not move when used as if fully loaded. *This is the first akimbo secondary weapon without a single variant. *The text at the bottom of each magazine roughly translates to "Bullets for your face", rather odd given that, as a nailgun, it only fires nails. The text at the top however, directly translates to "Obey", which is common propaganda for Grineer. Media TwinGremlins1.png TwinGremlinAmmoClipsAlmostempty.png|Twin Gremlins with their ammo clip almost empty TwinGremlinReloadAnimation.png|Reload animation with ammo clips flying in the air TwinGremlinAmmoClipsOnGround.png|Discarded Twin Gremlin clips can be seen on the ground for a short amount of time DualGremlinScreen.PNG|Colorable part of the gremlins TwinGremlinReload.gif|Twin Gremlin reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Warframe 2013-10-14 20-31-35-66.png Twin Gremlin Hold by mag prime.png twingremlinsdarthmufin.png|day of the dead skin Warframe 2014-05-31 17-22-02-80.png|Closeup of the magazine. Tenno Reinforcements - Twin Gremlins Warframe - The Miter and Twin Gremlins-1376095571 Warframe Twin Gremlins Gameplay Review Warframe Twin Gremlins Warframe Twin Gremlins Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 12 Twin Gremlins Buffed Build (warframe Shrines of eidolon update) Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *PBR treatment. *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 5. *Damage increased from 30 to 37. *Status chance increased from 10% to 15%. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 15%. *Increased reload speed from 2s to 1.1s. *Increased Projectile Speed. *Improved Projectile trail FX. *Twin Gremlins damage has been decreased in Conclave. *Fixed missing weapon trails from projectiles created by the Twin Gremlins. *The Desert Camo skin for Twin Gremlins now applies the correct mesh. *Twin Gremlins now available for use in Conclave. This includes all weapon variants. *Fixed Twin Gremlins having a flashlight on your off-hand weapon. *Fixed inability to reload Twin Gremlins while sprinting. *Introduced }} de:Zwillingsgremlins es:Gremlins gemelas fr:Gremlins Jumeaux Category:Grineer Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Balanced Physical Damage Weapons